All is not as it seems
by MalecClaceWessaSydrianDramione
Summary: 19 years ago a Marriage Law had been put in place. 11 years ago the Ruin of the Wizarding world was born. 11 years ago the Saviour was born. Now, the 2 unite. Can they save Magic? Can they find something they weren't expecting? Can they find love? Potter and A Malfoy? Slytherin and Ravenclaw? Parents aren't cannon because it's A Marriage Law. Prequel in the works :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maia Malfoy looked ahead, awestruck by the ever magical great Hall of Hogwarts. The 4 tables for the 4 houses were all nearly full and the enchanted roof gave off the illusion of a perfect night sky, full of twinkling stars.

On the Hogwarts Express she had met a girl who had brown hair and tan skin called Avril Zabini and they immediately clicked. That's how she found herself walking beside Avril to the front of the hall to be sorted into a house. The house that would become her legacy. The house were her loyalties would lie, despite her heritage.

Headmaster Mcgonagall was stood at the front holding a wrinkly looking hat. The sorting hat. She had known what it was from reading Hogwarts A History. Her mother's favourite book.

Along the Teacher's table sat Professor Snape who taught potions and several others.

Professor McGonagall called the first name. Then the second, then the third and so on.

Her Brother was then called, "Phoenix Malfoy". A mere 5 seconds, if not less, passed before "SLYTHERIN!" was announced by the old hat.

Next McGonagall said "Maia Malfoy".

Gasps were audible.

Murmurs were heard.

Even McGonagall sounded weary.

Avril gave her an encouraging smile, green eyes twinkling, and Maia stepped forward. Maia had inherited many of the Malfoy features. Like the ice blonde hair and sharp feature. Though with her, many subtle things were different. Like her eyes. One of which were an icy grey and the other a warm brown. Personally, she thought it made her look like a freak. Ugly. Weird. But when her mother was around she was quick to reassure her and tell her she was beautiful. She also had wavy hair that tumbled down, past her shoulder blades.

After sitting she risked a glance at her brother, Scorpius Malfoy. He was in his 6th year and he was looking right at her. Like Maia, Scorpius to inherited many Malfoy attributes. Like the ice blonde hair and grey eyes but he had his mothers warmth, when it suited him. He flashed her a quick smile before looking back at his housemate.

Next she looked at her twin brother, Phoenix. He had blonde unruly hair and eyes a steely grey. To her it was obvious that he was going to be placed in Slytherin. He was cunning, charming and very persuasive. It made her remember the times when they were home and he'd, somehow, always persuade their mother to allow him to have two desserts. Needless to say his siblings were envious of his talent as their mother might possibly be the stubbornest person on the earth, before Maia.

She was pulled out of the memory when the hat was placed on her head.

"Where to put little miss Malfoy!? You certainly look like your father." Her eyes widened.

Not Slytherin. Anything but. Please. It's not me!

"Is that so? I'm not convinced. Though inside you are most peculiar. You have your mothers fire and fathers ice. Your brother was much too easy but you? You are the key. The key to stop what time will tell."

Maia sat baffled she was drinking the information up but the end was too c-

"RAVENCLAW" the hat boomed.

For a millisecond everything was quite. A Malfoy. Not Slytherin! But that millisecond was soon over when the blue colour house erupted in applause.

She looked at the teachers table an was met with wide eyes and slack jaws.

Walking toward the table she once again glanced toward her eldest brother whose stone hard gaze was avoiding everyone. He must hate me she thought.

Maia sat with a smile. But she knew inside she wasn't happy because her brother wasn't happy.

"Lauren Mclaggen"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ryan Nott"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Albus Potter"

Albus walked toward McGonagall and smiled. He was certain he'd be a Gryffindor. Just like his brother, sister, mother and father. Everyone says he's a carbon copy of his father. But they don't know his inside. They don't know him. The real him. The part that begs to be acknowledged but it is always pushed down so it's not revealed. He's always hyperaware of it. When he's angry a different type of magic rushes through his veins. Instead of hating that part of him, he revels in it. Enjoying the temporary feeling until everything is restored to it's prior state.

He sat until he felt the hat on his head. He closed his emerald eyes and let the hat's words consume him.

"Hmm... Where to place the youngest Potter. You are everything like and unlike you're father. Great things await you but first you must find your other half. The one you will help be great. The one who will risk everything to help you. Your great power has to be nourished and there's only one place for you. One place your inner power can be released and used. SLYTHERIN!"

Albus breathed out in shock. Slytherin? His eyes remained wide as he scanned the room for his siblings. The two of them were sat at the Gryffindor table.

As he stood and walked toward his new table something dawned on him. He was alone.

Maia watched the young Potter walk toward his new table. She though the situation was incredibly ironic. Both of them walking away from their families familiar places.

A few names were called including the youngest Weasley.

"Lucie Weasley" all the Weasley children were smiling at her, knowing what was coming.

Lucie didn't smile though. She was very sombre. Not once had Maia seen her smile and when her house was announced it further continued.

"SLYTHERIN". The first Weasley ever to be placed into Slytherin. She wasn't ginger like the majority of her family. She had black luscious locks and a very pretty face. Much like her mother. And the similarities continued.

Maia was especially surprised when the Zabini name was called.

"Alvin Zabini" he had lighter hair than Avril and same tan skin. His eyes though were a bright shade of blue.

The hat was atop his head for preciously 2 seconds before "SLYTHERIN" was heard. The next name Maia was looking forward to.

"Avril Zabini" she walked forward, last to be called. To her it wasn't a shock when her brother was placed in Slytherin. He was just like their father. Whereas she was more like her mother.

McGonagall gave her a small smile and placed the hat on her head. It started speaking immediately. "I've been waiting for you. Find the girl and be her help. Her shoulder to lean on. You will accompany her on the journey to save our souls" her eyes widened at the words

"You shall follow in your mothers footsteps..." she sighed in relief.

"RAVENCLAW" she smiled a dreamy smile and skipped over to her table.

She sat next to Maia and they smiled at one another both knowing their friendship was sure to become stronger.

When Maia began eating Avril scrutinised her. Could she be the one? Was all she thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scorpius walked through the corridor toward the Head dorm. He had been awarded head boy just as both his parents were.

In fact that's where they met and fell in love.

He still wasn't sure who the Head girl was as he was called up to McGonagall's office individually.

No other female present.

He secretly hoped she wasn't a Slytherin, despite being one himself. To him they were all stuck up, evil or prejudice all of which he prided himself on not being.

His mother was especially adamant on that.

When his sister was placed in Ravenclaw he had to hide the smile that almost erupted on his face. As it would ruin his reputation as Slytherin Prince, his fathers previous title. Maia getting placed in Ravenclaw had already but a dent in that.

He arrived at the portrait for the dorm.

The portrait was of two star-crossed lovers: Helen of Troy and Paris.

He thought it very ironic considering that his parents, rivals from opposing houses, fell in love in the space hidden behind the portrait.

"Haven't I seen you before?" the dark haired man, Paris, said, frowning.

A truly beautiful girl, with golden hair and a smile adorning her face put a hand on his shoulder and said,

"No of course not! This is Draco's son. You remember Draco right? And He-"

"Ofcourse!" he smiled before disdain was evident on his face. "The two who made an awful racket!"

Scorpius sneered and said the password, "Polyjuice" and left the couple to it.

As he stepped into the room he collided with a girls body and in the midst of shock grabbed onto her hips before both of them hit the ground.

When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of a pair of bright green eyes.

He then realised her very nice, pouty lips formed a perfect o shape until she seemed to come to her senses and say

"Thank you"

5 minutes earlier.

Hallie had just read the letter for what felt like the 100th time.

Ash Wood had broken up with her. Via letter. She wouldn't allow herself to cry.

She was a strong 17 year old woman and did not need a man.

Her mother had always taught her that as she thought Hallie was the most likely to suffer the worst if her heart was broken.

But it wasn't broken.

It was like a relief being lifted off her shoulders.

Ash and herself had been together since they were 15. She'd always known she wasn't in love simply because she never really wanted to commit.

It was just a phase.

Everyone went through it.

She hoped.

Taking her hair out of her bobble she walked straight into a body.

A male body.

It was a mess of limbs but he grabbed her hips and planted herself on him. The impact startled her and her eyes widened.

Two reasons: 1- she could feel manly parts and 2 - the manly parts belonged to Scorpius Malfoy.

The most egotistical prat in the school.

She suddenly closed her parted lips and whispered,

"Thank you" but it came out bolder than intended and, dammit, sounded a tiny bit sexy.

He just smirked and said "Anytime"

She rolled her eyes, he was such a pig. She put some of her auburn hair behind her ear. But before she could say anything someone shouted,

"Scorpius!"

Katie Zabini was looking for her twin brother, Kevin's, best friend Scorpius. She was the most fair skinned of her siblings, but nonetheless, still had a slight tan.

Her hair was blonde and eyes blue, just like her mother.

Though alike in looks they couldn't be any more different personality wise.

Inside, she was just like her father, 100% Slytherin.

But she believed she had the right to express herself and therefore did so by piercing her body. Her favourite had to either be her lip piercing or her belly button. She never could decide.

She also wore black. And alot of it.

She was walking through the corridor and saw the heads portrait open.

On second glance she saw two people inter wined on the floor.

The one on top was obviously a girl as she had dark auburn hair that obstructed the face of the person underneath.

The girl moved a strand of her hair to behind her ear, revealing a head of White blonde hair. Her eyes widened in recognition,

"Scorpius!" she immediately covered her mouth afterwards.

The pair sprung apart immediately.

The red head blushed furiously whilst Scorpius remained his cool self.

She scowled at Scorpius and said, always being the rational one,

"you have to share a dorm with this girl. At least try" she emphasised the last word "to make it not awkward". She then sniggered and to that Scorpius rolled his eyes

"Why are you here Katie?" he asked suspiciously.

"never mind that. Why don't you introduce me to your new friend."

"Whatever. Katie meet-" she filled the blank.

"Hallie. Hallie Weasley" Katie widened her eyes whilst Scorpius just cocked an eyebrow.

A Weasley. How could she never have heard of her before?

She knew why.

It was because this year was the first in which classes would be taught to missed houses.

To promote unity.

"Nice to meet you Hallie. And to answer your question prior, its no matter. I see you're somewhat... Occupied."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later" she shouted whilst she left

Hallie felt as if someone kicked her in the gut. So, he had a girlfriend. It's not like it should matter to her.

But for some odd reason I did.

And she couldn't shake it.

She just felt annoyed.

Both at Scorpius and herself.

"I'm going to the library. See you later" she said before rushing out the room.

Scorpius stared after Hallie. She left so quickly he didn't get a chance to reply.

And he didn't understand why Katie kissed him on the cheek. As they were both brought up in aristocratic families it wasn't unusual for women to kiss cheeks as greetings.

But one thing, he wasn't a woman!

And he thanked Merlin because they were certainly a complex species. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-xXx-

"you'll never guess what?" Katie said as she sat down on a couch in the Slytherin Dungeon.

"What?" Kayla Nott, Katie's best friend asked. She had blonde hair that went down to her waist. Her face also adorned bright green eyes.

"Well I Went to see Scorpius but let's say he was... Compromised" understanding was evident in Kayla's face.

"With who?"

Katie leaned back and reclined her feet on a nearby coffee table.

"A Gryffindor" she simple said.

Kayla gasped at the thought.

"Who was she?"

"Well I didn't stick around for long, obviously, but she was a Weasley."

Once again Kayla gasped at the audacity. Malfoy and a Weasley?

"It's not that new Slytherin, Weasley's, sister is It?" Kayla asked very intrigued and wanting to undercover who exactly this Weasley girl was.

Katie just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe. There is a load of them" they sat in a comfortable silence until Katie got an idea,

"Let's ask her" Kayla looked weary but nonetheless agreed.

They both stood and surveyed their housemates who were lounging around the dungeon.

The dungeon was dim lighted and was only furnished with dark furniture.

"No sign of the Weasley, Katie" Kayla said.

Kayla glanced at Katie in her uniqueness. Although blonde and blue eyed she definitely accessorised differently to the average teenager.

Her eyes were encircled in chunky black and had a lot of Piercings.

A hoop in her lip. A hoop in her nose. Studs going up her ears.

She also wore a lot of red lipstick.

At that moment she was wearing a black hat atop her blonde hair, which was open in waves.

Kayla thought that she was VERY different to Katie. Her blonde hair flowed loosely to her waist and she wore no makeup, except the occasional concealer.

Both herself and Katie were slim but Katie was several Inches taller without the thick heeled boots she wore.

She did sometimes wonder how their friendship had developed as deeply as it did, considering they were polar opposites.

But after all, opposites attract. Right?

That's why she found her self every night making out with a Gryffindor. Right?

"Come on, Kayla let's ask a first year! Someone is bound to know where she is" Kayla agreed.

Like usual.

And found herself walking up the stony staircase reminiscing her former years at Hogwarts.

Kayla was the eldest of her siblings and therefore felt really scared.

Both her mother and father told her storied of being in Slytherin.

And it just seemed so intense!

The drinking, dares and hate.

The hate hurt the most.

Just because of her house, mean things were hurtled her way.

And it hurt.

She just wanted to be accepted.

Not picked on. Not insulted.

When a Gryffindor was being mean to her in first year, she was pretty laid back and wouldn't stand up for herself.

However when Katie found her crying in her dorm, she promised to always have her back.

And the promise stuck.

Therefore she'd forever grateful toward Katie.

After all, she was her best friend.

They walked into one of the dorms and looked sown at several startled faces.

Katie remembered when that was her.

Looking up at the older students, hoping to be like them when older.

And she is.

"Where's the Weasley girl?" she asked, expecting a reply. And quick.

"In the next-door dorm" one of them plucked the courage to say.

Katie just left bit Kayla, ever being the more caring of the two couldn't resist saying an quick thanks and goodbye.

At this Katie rolled her eyes.

"You're to nice. It's annoying"

"Shut up Katie. It feels good to be nice. You should try it."

"That would require being civil. Genuine. Showing emotions. All of which I do not want to do"

Before Kayla could reply Katie had pushed open the door to the dorm.

"What do you what?" a bored voice drawled.

Katie raised a brow.

Both older girls turned toward a bed and saw a dark haired, very pretty girl.

The Weasley.

She was laid on her stomach staring at them. Waiting for an answer.

"Hmm..." Katie drifted off lost in thought. It wasn't everyday someone was that bashful toward and in front of her.

It shocked her.

It intrigued her.

"I would like" she said, whilst taking steps toward the dark haired girl, "for you to tell me about your... Relative"

"Which one?" she asked, bored. "Oh and by the way I'm Lucie, thanks for asking" she rolled her eyes.

Lucie then looked at her dark blue nail polish, which had chipped in-between the time it took to leave home and then.

"Head Girl?" Katie asked. By this time, she was perched on the edge of the bed with Kayla following her.

"Oh" Lucie uninterestedly exclaimed.

"That, is my sister" she looked at anywhere that wasn't them.

She was always both secretly embarrassed and envious of her sister.

Her sister who inherited the Weasley trademarks.

Ginger hair and Blue eyes.

And most importantly, the Gryffindor house.

Lucie was awkward. Left out. Different. Slytherin.

She was detached from her family.

Hallie was always made out to be 'fragile' and 'in need of continuous support'.

Their brother Reece was confident and never outspoken.

But then there was Lucie... To the normal onlooker she was strong. Couldn't be harmed.

However she knew inside it hurt.

Hurt like hell.

She was under appreciated.  
>And she hated that.<p>

Then she struck gold. A way she would be a somebody.

Her mother.

Her mother was a legendary Slytherin.

She knew that.

And that's why she decided to flaunt that.

"But..." the two older girls looked at her expectantly.

"Our mother. Is... Was a Slytherin... maybe you've heard if her?"

Of course they had. Everyone had.

"Who?" the one stood asked.

"Pansy Parkinson?" both girls looked at her, wide eyed.

"Wait..." the one on the bed said, "Pansy Parkinson married a Weasley?"

Lucie scowled.

"Yes. Ron Weasley? Heard of him?"

They both nodded.

They were shocked...VERY shocked.

Abruptly Kayla ran out of the room.

All she could think of was herself and her lover.

As she stormed out of the Dungeon, she slammed the portrait shut and whispered, "Why did I have to love a Gryffindor?!"

Though she whispered it was loud enough for a figure to hear.

A figure concealed in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooh who could it be!

Sorry my writing isn't AMAZING

BUT I'm trying! :)

Bear with me!

I promise the plot is actually really good...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kevin Zabini smirked at the eldest Nott child's revelation.

She was with a Gryffindor.

But he had to find out who.

Soon.

He had to warn the Gryffindor away so his sister wouldn't be associated with such filth.

First he had to find out who it was then... Kapish!

No Gryffindor.

He waited for a minute or two for Kayla to leave her spot before entering the dungeon with a cheshire cat grin adorning his face.

-xXx-

Maia looked around the Ravenclaw common room and smiled at the humbleness that surrounded her. There was people studying, even though they'd had no lessons yet. Others were getting to know each other and talking animatedly.

She did feel slightly left out.

It seemed as if the other were avoiding her because of her surname, something both her parents had warned her of.

She just didn't know it would hurt as much as it did. Like something was looming over her and warning others away. And it worked. Except, obviously, Avril. But at that moment she was talking to a girl who had a round face and was slightly on the bigger side called Lauren Mclaggen.

Maia didn't expect Avril to become inseparable from her but she truly wanted someone to talk to her. Just to ask her name or of her wellbeing. Unfortunately it was becoming apparent that her fantasy wouldn't come true. That she'd only be spoken to if someone either had to or if their life depended on it!

But truly she wasn't a bad person. And neither was her father.

Truly, she loved both her parents but unbeknownst to most she secretly preferred her father.

It all started when she was young and mother refused to buy her a toy she desperately wanted. Not wanted but needed. Everyone in muggle school had one but her.

Why didn't she have one?

Because her mother thought barbie dolls were 'making young people want to become fake and creating high expectations of life.'

Which she thought was ridiculous. Because, Hello! She had everything and more than what barbie had.

Though she wouldn't tell anyone that because being a 'vain,selfish brat' was not on the agenda.

So when her mother wouldn't buy her the doll with the pony she sulked like a true Malfoy.

The next morning her father had gotten her it but said to keep it a secret.

However Maia, like her mother,had a tendecy to speak without thinking about it.

Her mother was very angry but her father persuaded her to let Maia keep it. And he succeeded.

To this day she had kept that doll and her love for her father expanded with time.

The mere thought of home made her smile. Surprisingly she wasn't longing for home or her younger siblings or her parents. But she was happy to let her thoughts wander to them occasionally.

"What's gotten you all happy?" she looked up and saw a Sandy blonde haired boy, who one of the greenest pairs of eyes she'd ever seen.

Elation filled her being as he proceeded to sit next to her.

As he sat, his knee brushed her bare one, resulting in a tingle erupting across her lower half.

Her lips became a pouty 'O' as the sensation filled her.

"Can't you speak?" he asked and cocked a brow in a sarcastic way.

"Of course I can" she said, her voice more certain than she felt.

"So... Malfoy?..." he looked a bit uncomfortable which just irritated her.

"No. Actually, it's Maia and you are?" she stuck her hand out in greeting and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

He once raised an eyebrow at her bashfulness.

"Nott. Ryan Nott" he shuck her outstretched hand and the touch almost made her shiver.

Almost.

"Nice to meet you Ryan" his lips curled slightly, as if intrigued by her response.

"My father told me stories of your father" Maia stiffened and the smile froze on her face, "that he was selfish, arrogant and spoilt..."

She was about to say something, she wasn't sure but anything to defend herself and her father but he continued not giving her the chance.

"Yet... You, are different. You have an aura about you that I can't quite decipher."

She looked up at him.

This is a boy she'd just met. She wouldn't think anything extra of what it is.

What exactly was this?

"Good to know. Why are you bothered?"

He lounged back. She had to admit, he was good looking.

Then he smiled, revealing a dimple in his left cheek.

Dimple.

Holy smokes, she was sure she'd combust.

He was more than good looking.

He was flat out hot.

Something she'd never thought a guy of.

"Colour me intrigued" he whispered near her face.

Wait.

Near her face?

She was so lost in thought she hadn't realised he'd leaned forward and was inches away from her face.

Cheek bones.

Green eyes with flecks of brown.

Hooked nose.

Full lips.

His gaze was unwavering.

He was looking into her eyes.

An unanimous feeling started in the pit of her stomach.

"What on earth is going on here?"

Anddddd the spell was broken.

In shock, Maia jumped forward and hit into Ryan's nose with her forehead.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry!" she wanted to touch him.

To reassure him.

Yet she couldn't.

She didn't even know the guy!

She couldn't help it and placed her hand on his forearm.

His firm forearm.

"It's fine" he waved her off.

But she didn't let go.

She relished in the touch.

"ah hem" someone wanted there attention.

The person who interrupted them!

Merlin she felt stupid.

"If you are done... Doing whatever that may be" he said no with distaste but amusement.

After all they were only first years.

"I'm Jake Longbottom. Prefect. Just wanted to say hi. And keep out of trouble" he winked and left.

He winked!

He was kind of handsome.

Dark hair.

Dark eyes.

He seemed to have a nice personality.

Oh! Ryan!

"Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

"yep." he closed his eyes and tapped his foot off the floor repeatedly.

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital wing."

He agreed and so they began their trek to said place.

"This is soo embarrassing. And not smooth. Oh Merlin my siblings would torture me!" he laughed, despite the hand covering his bloody nose.

All she could think of was his cuteness through it all.

"wait. How did you know where the hospital Wing is?" he asked skeptically.

She could see his eyebrow raise in question.

"Well, my Father and Mother donated a hefty sum of money to the school recently. Have you heard of the campaign for muggle technology in Hogwarts?"

He nodded his head yes.

After all, everyone knew of it!

"Yeah well my Mother was extremely fond of the idea and the school got the funding. Then there was a celebration for all of the sponsors held here. My younger brother kind of got in a bit of a sticky situation. Let's just say he had to be rushed to St Mugnos"

After that he just looked at her.

She really was beautiful.

What made her even more appealing was the fact she was so oblivious to her beauty.

She walked with an elegance that all his family did to.

He noticed she would avoid eye contact whenever possible.

Something he was adamant to change.

He wanted her to be confident.

No, she was confident. A taught confident which didn't come naturally.

It was obvious she didn't acknowledge her beauty.

Or the affect she had on others.

On him.

"Where your parent's involved in that blasted Marriage Law? Or did they miss it?" he asked.

She nodded yes.

"They were. I mean they have a child in 7th year is that not clue enough?" she asked in a joking manner.

She did have a point.

19 Years ago, just after the War, a law had been put in place to increase the massively decreased population of wizards.

It wasn't talked about much, simply because most wanted to forget the horrors of the past.

But as part of the law at least two children should be born.

One in the first year of marriage. The other during the next 7 years.

"Do your parents love each other?" he asked rather sheepishly.

"Yes. They do." and it was true.

Her parents loved each other like teenagers.

He looked shocked. But she supposed anyone would.

The infamous Draco Malfoy in love.

She quietly laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just you look very surprised" she answered honestly.

"Do you blame me? I mean it's Draco Malfoy. Ex Deatheater, pureblood extraordinaire." he looked at her but she seemed annoyed at him.

"Actually my father is an incredible man." she said coldly.

"I'm sure he is. But-"

He was cut off by Maia.

"Shut up" she said exasperatedly.

"Okay." and then an uncomfortable silence loomed over them.

She could feel the tension between them and slightly regretted creating it.

But at the same time she was glad she'd gotten her point across.

Her father was a changed man. So much so he married a muggle born and they're happy.

It just seemed as if everyone was against her and wanted to pick put her flaws.

And that annoyed her.

The dimly lit walls came to an end as the hospital wing came in sight.

"Thank you" he said "for bringing me here".

He walked quickly without her.

She felt upset by his neglect.

She inhaled deeply and turned.

She then collided with a body not much taller than herself.

She was wrong earlier.

These were the greenest pair of eyes she'd ever seen.

-xXx-

Oki so that happened...

Next chapter we meet Gryffindors. Which mean? Weasleys and Potters! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mason Weasley! You give that back right now!"

Mason had a light brown skin tone and green eyes, which were at the moment situated on his girlfriend of 2 years, Theresa Davis-Finnigan.

Theresa had her hand on her hips and a scowl adorned her very pretty face. On that face were a pair of bright, almost luminous blue eyes. Her brown hair was in ponytail which accentuated her high cheek bones.

"Come get it sweet cheeks" he said before running out of the common room and toward the dormitories.

Theresa growled in frustration before proceeding after him.

"Aww young love" cooed James Potter. He had piercing blue eyes and black hair. At the moment he was looking at the television above an old, brick fireplace

"I can't wait for you to fall in love mate" joked one of his closest friends, Ash Wood.

Ash had brown artfully styled hair with honey coloured eyes.

James rolled his eyes at him. Ash always liked to joke about things, whatever it way be.

"Yeah at least I'm not in a unhappy relationship" James said playfully, though he regretted it when he saw the sour expression that changed Ash's normally handsome face.

"About that. I erm, broke up with Hallie. And I haven't seen her yet".

"What do you mean haven't seen her yet? And Hallie's like a sister to me! I swear you better had let her down gently." James said meaningfully to him.

"Well I sent her an owl." after seeing James' facial expression of disbelief, he tried to justify himself. "I said "we both knew it wasn't working and let's just try with someone else. You know, like a bandaid?"

James wasn't sure how to respond. After all what he said was true and the pair hardly spent any time with one another and when they did, they were always unhappy and stressed out. But before he could,

"Ashley Wood! You PIG!" shouted Kira Weasley, who had maroon coloured hair and the same brown skin tone as her brother Mason.

"How dare you have the nerve to break up with my cousin through OWL!" she said disgusted by the thought of it. Throughout her rant she moved closer to the imbecile.

"I've always told her she deserved better than you, Asshole" she sneered.

Ash who was lounging on a couch stood up right in front of Kira, who was about half a foot shorter than him. He was 6 Foot after all.

She could tell he was trying to intimidate her, which just pissed her off more.

"You are a foul git! I can not believe Hallie wasted years dating you!" she huffed, slightly out of breath.

Both her parents may have been on the Quiditch team, however she, personally, could never get into it.

"If you are quite done" Ash said, "we both knew it wasn't working, hell the whole school knew" he exclaimed.

"And I was only doing the inevitable. I knew it wasn't worth the aggro so I ended it. Should I have done it in a different way? Yes! But I can't change that now. Can I?" he just then realised how close they were to one another.

Throughout his whole speech, Kira was acutely aware of the space, or lack of, there was between them.

"ERGH!" she growled.

"You. Are still an idiot." she said before stomping off.

"Dude," Cameron Pucey, a 6th year with brown hair and grey eyes said.

"That, was hot." he said.

"What? You think so low of me I'd go for my ex's cousin?" he asked mockingly.

"Like she said your a pig. Of course you would." a few people listening chuckled.

James then added, "I swear you better not fool around with 2 Weasley girls. Because there'll be hell to pay. Especially since you just got of a relationship with Aunt Pansy's daughter. She's probably already planning on biting your head off."

Ash just rolled his eyes at James.

Though what he said was most probably accurate.

"Can you believe they're making us take classes with mixed houses! They've never minded before. I swear we're probably going to have to sit with Slytherins" Ash said, disgusted at the idea.

Throughout the years the hostility between the 2 houses hadn't changed. Resulting in the argument which always managed to upset several participants.

"My brothers a Slytherin now. So I'm going to try my upmost hardest to at least try and get on with them." James replied.

"Definitely only my brother." he muttered before dragging a hand through his unruly hair.

"Vaughn!" Cameron shouted at the blonde boy who was also his best friend, despite him being a Weasley.

"What?" Vaughn stammered. He had inherited his mothers pretty facial features and blonde hair. And bright blue eyes. Very feminine.

Cameron rolled his eyes at his mate before pulling his arm and dragging him to the corner near the entrance.

"I need you to cover for me tonight." Vaughn shifted uncomfortably. After all he never was happy with Cameron's constant sleeping around.

Sometimes he felt more for his best friend and that scared him.

A lot.

He didn't want to feel that way but it was uncontrollable and no matter how much he pushed it down he felt like screaming at his best friend for being unaware of his feelings.

When he didn't instantly reply Cameron tried to persuade him.

"Come on dude. If you ever found somebody I'd totally cover for you!"

And little did he know but that hurt Vaughn more than he'd ever admit.

Not wanting to hear anymore Vaughn hesitantly said "Okay. I'll cover for your dumbass. Who's your latest conquest?" he asked, ignoring the pain that came with it.

"Ivy Higgs." he said dreamily.

Now that hurt Vaughn more than asking the goddamn question.

"You know? Blonde. Blue eyes?" he said.

"Vaguely. Yes. Though isn't she a year younger than us?" Vaughn asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yep" he replied nonchalantly.

"Well then she's a minor! She's 15!" he exclaimed, secretly hoping he wouldn't go.

"I know! We know. We're waiting until her birthday." he wagged his eyebrows which just revolted Vaughn.

"Please keep your sexcapades to yourself. And when is said birthday?" he asked.

He looked at his mobile phone then. "Crap I'm late. And Today." he smirked.

Vaughn sighed, "Have fun" he said unenthusiastically.

"Oh I will. Love you bro" he said before exiting the common room.

What he didn't here was the whisper that followed his exit.

"I love you too Cam."

-xXx-

Kira was livid.

Not because her cousin had been dumped, but because of the asshole that ended the relationship.

Ash Wood.

The name made her grimace.

She loved her cousin dearly but at times she sure as hell aggravated her.

She, like many, had warned her away from him because he was a player.

He broke hearts like swotting flies.

How did she know this? Because prior to Ash and Hallie's relationship, Kira and Ash were the best of friends.

They told each other everything and anything.

However that all changed the moment her cousin realised she had feelings for Ash.

Kira, at the time, was coming to terms with the fact she liked Ash.

Like Liked Ash.

But then Hallie came and Ash changed.

Or maybe she changed.

She just knew nothing could come off her feelings because Hallie was a friend.

Friends didn't hurt each other.

So she lived a lie.

They distanced themselves from each other and their relationship faded.

She lived through Hallie when it came to Ash.

No smiles to one another.

No hushed whispers during class.

No secrets shared.

All of this was replaced by hostility and unwillingness to talk to each other.

She looked at the text on her phone and once again reread what her cousin had typed,

"Ash dumped me.

He owled me.

Please don't make a scene.

I'm in the Library if you want me.  
>And seriously I'm not bothered"<p>

Kira rolled her eyes. Of course she cared. It was typical of Hallie to deflect her emotions.

And also if she hadn't, she wouldn't have told her where she was currently at.

Looking around the Dormitory, she walked toward her cousin Katherine and her best friend Sophie Thomas.

Katherine, thankfully, hadn't inherited her fathers boring personality and she was definitely pretty in her own way.

She had red hair that bundled down in corkscrew curls, vibrant blue eyes and a very fair complexion. Her nose freckles that complemented her hair.

Sophie, on the other hand, had a light brown skin and Hazel eyes. Her hair was also a light brown and she had her mothers heart shaped face.

Kira stood in front of the pair for a minute before she has their attention.

"Hallie and Ash broke up." she waved away their questions, "So if you need either Hallie or myself, we'll be in the library" she said before walking out of the room.

As she walked through the common room, she noticed Ash with his legs propped on a vacant coffee table whilst watching the Television.

She rolled her eyes at him and left the room.

But he saw her.

The faint smell of her perfume filled his nostrils, and his body immediately responded to her.

She was avoiding him and that amused him endlessly.

He resisted the urge to ogle her shapely bum by clenching his teeth together so hard, his jaw was more chiseled than usual.

James noticed this and said "You okay Mate?"

No.

"Yeah. It's just I'm not feeling too good. I think I need to see Madame Pomfrey" lame copout he knew but it was the first thing he'd been able to think of.

"I'll come to." James said before standing up and waiting expectantly at Ash.

"Of course you do" he muttered before also standing.

Then they both walked out.

-xXx-

Albus looked at the text he had just received from hid older brother.

Of course he wanted to know how he was doing.

Of course he insisted on meeting him at that precise moment.

Just when he'd been getting on with people!

Regardless of his own thoughts, he proceeded toward the hospital wing to see his brother.

In front of him, walking, were two people.

One blonde dude and a frizzy haired girl.

He knew who the girl was as he, like everyone else, had watched her sorting with much curiosity.

It was a Malfoy.

He remembered the stories.

Daydreaming, he continued to walk forward and was met with a body.

Her body.

Cheekbones.

Pale-ish.

Blonde hair.

But the most interesting thing were her eyes.

One cold like glass.

The other warm and inviting.

He felt a connection.

It consumed him.

A part of him ached.

Physically hurt.

His eyes widened.

She gasped.

The breath was knocked out of him.

It was dark.

His body hit something.

It ached but she was there.

As she touched him a warmth spread throughout the area.

Tingles.

Magic.

Power.

"What did you do?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you dutch potterfan! You made me so happy! :)

And thank you everyone for the Follows and Favourites!

-xXx-

Chapter 6

"I...I...I Didn't-" Maia stuttered out. She looked aghast at the body that she knocked into.

Black mop of hair.

A boy with the same colour hair but cut shorter crouched down next to hair and above the boy.

"Al? Albus?!" he shook him but to no avail. The boy, Albus?, still lay motionless on the ground.

"Madame Pomfrey!" she suddenly found her voice and Stood, looking for the nurse.

The older boy sighed. "She's not here. She's took my friend to Professor Snape to retrieve a potion."

Maia started walking out of the room.

"Wait. Where do you think you're going?" the boy asked.

"Do see my Godfather!" she shouted, before running through the corridors.

-xXx-

Her Godfather? James was baffled. Did she mean Snape?

He ran his hand through his hair in a state of nervousness.

"Albus?" he tried unsuccessfully to wake his younger brother up.

He heard a familiar voice and his ears perked.

"I don't know. A 5th year said they saw him coming in here with Malfoy's sister." it was Kayla.

"I bet you 10 galleons they were lying." drawled another girl.

Then they were in viewing distance and Kayla playfully smacked the taller girl.

Then Kayla saw him. "Oh. James?"

She squinted due to the bad lighting.

"yep. It's me." he responded awkwardly.

The other girl who looked very... Unique, was looking at James with a scowl on her face.

"What'd you do to the boy?" she asked. So she wasn't looking at him but his brother.

"He... Fell." he once again sighed.

"But Madam Pomfrey had gone to see Snape and the Malfoy girl went to find her. Something about him being her Godfather? I'm not sure."

He remembered his Slytherin 'acquaintance' telling him about the girl with the many Piercings.

"Kate. Is it? I thi-" she looked at him, eyes blazing and a scowl once again on her face.

"Call me that again and I'll Crucio your arse." James merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Why? Kate." her nostrils flared in annoyance.

"James. Shut up" Kayla said.

She had her arms folded over her chest and refused to meet his eye.

"Kayla? What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind the two girls.

They turned around and saw Kayla's brother, Ryan.

"Oh Merlin. Are you okay? Why were you in the Hospital Wing? Was it Maia?" She bombarded him with questions.

"No. Well yes bu-" he was cut off.

"I swear if she's done something lasting I'll... I'll-" Kayla was now stood in front of her youngest sibling.

"You'll do nothing Miss Nott." a voice drawled.

The voice belonged to Professor Snape who, as usual, was wearing black robes but his normally luscious black locks were greying.

"Your brother is fine. And I can assure you no lasting damage has occurred. Maia came to me quite flustered claiming someone has collapsed?" he surveyed the wing until his gaze settled on the boy who was on the floor in a curled up position.

"Ah. I'm guessing a Potter?" he assumed after looking at James.

"No worries. Everyone leave. I must see to him alone."

James was about to protest but Katie grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

"Come on asshole."

She looked at his sharp features and piercing eyes and couldn't help but feel... Something.

When James, Kayla, Katie and Ryan left the room Kayla was fussing over Ryan. Something to do with a broken nose?

James slightly bristled against Katie, leaving goosebumps up her arms.

"I didn't catch your name." James said pointedly.

She eyes him slightly before saying, "Catch you later Asshole." And leaving him behind.

-xXx-

Severus at first attempted some simple spells to wake the boy up. Bit they didn't seem to be working.

First he levitated him onto a nearby bed and tutted at the fact none of the others had thought of it. Especially his Slytherins.

Several spells later nothing had worked.

The only explanation he could think of was Dark Magic, which was impossible as the apparent attacker was his Goddaughter who he was certain did not dabble in the Dark Arts.

He sighed in defeat. His parents would have to be notified which would most probably cause problem throughout the school and the Wizarding world.

The Saviour's son knocked out cold with only a Malfoy to blame.

He was now adamant then ever to wake him up.

He could not risk his Godchildren's family to come back to the attention.

Debating whether or not to try something very risky he decided to do so anyway.

He was going to use Dark Magic. And he hated himself for it.

After the spell was recited the boys eyes opened.

But what they revealed was extremely startling. His usually Green eyes were now diluted to a grey colour. It was and wasn't him at the same time.

"Ahh... Severus? Is that you? Ahh. I thought so." the voice was croaky. The voice was of he-who-should-not-be-named.

He swallowed deeply.

"I have been in this body for 11 years. Waiting. The dark magic may have awoken me but it was the girl." his gaze swayed to the supposedly closed door.

"The girl. I've been laying dormant in this... Pathetic child's body, she stirred me to become dominant. I need help. I must be taken out of this body. I need hel-" his eyes regained colour and blinked several times.

Severus' mouth was agape. A gasp was audible.

"Severus. What happened to him?" she walked cautiously toward the duo.

"Uncle?" she touched his shoulder but he was unresponsive.

She moved to see his face which was frozen like stone. He was petrified.

She exploded into an earsplitting scream

Albus rubbed his head. "Are you okay?" he asked after hearing the scream. "What happened?"

Maia saw everything. It was as if he were speaking to her. She stepped away.

Another step.

Another step.

She ran.

Ran to the Headmistress. 


End file.
